


Curiosity

by aNGELICmURDER



Series: It's August Though [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiosity was a scientists trade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> This is also part of another series but I can't out it as a part of that one as well.

Professional curiosity was a strange thing and inflicted many of Leonard’s colleagues. He was no different. When a new outbreak of some virulent space pathogen, no doubt picked up by a careless ensign, showed up he’d roll up his sleeves like every other doctor and scientist and got to work. His seasoned mind already comparing the viruses’ structures to the most common and working outwards, searching the on ship database for more clues. 

Of course disease isn’t the only place where his curiosity thrived, as much as he made a stink about it he thoroughly enjoyed being on a planet, provided the air was breathable and the vegetation wasn’t of the man-eating variety. He liked looking into the environment, for fun. Much like Sulu and Spock but to a lesser extent. He was just an outdoors type by nurture.

His curiosity didn’t fade either when he found himself, after being dragged planet side for a feast celebrating a new member of the federation, in some unknown part of the universe on the ship the next day with more body parts in some places and less in others. 

Honestly, if he was being truthful with himself he was waiting on this day to happen. The academy prepped him for this. Rumours of men going into space and coming back as women; sometimes the reverse happening. Really he wanted to dismiss them as transphobic nonsense but right now he was pretty sure that at least a tenth of them were being truthful.

Lenord didn’t take off work. He was a doctor. His patients came first. A few extra pounds of fat weren’t going to stop him from doing his job. None of his nurses or fellow medical offers batted an eyes, sure a few raised an eyebrow or two but they kept working. Though he was surprisingly without harassment from most of his staff.

Jim seemed taken with his new form. It was a rare day when they both had beta free. Spock was in the science labs running later than usual for whatever bullshit reason he let Jim swallow but Leonard knew. They had both seen how Jim looked at him that morning. Eyes taking in the new curves on his body. A wider hip, wider bust, softer in the middle and he use to be with thicker thighs and a rounder butt. 

His pants didn’t like the last bit. 

Leonard broke out the whiskey, a glass each, Jim was smiling, talking his ear off about the same joke Sulu told every time they flew past an asteroid belt. He was just stalling, Leonard knew, Jim knew. He didn’t even bother sipping on his whiskey. Life was too short and in space they could die at any time. The hull could break or maybe they’d get shot down by Klingons or another one of Star Fleet’s crazy rejects could hold the Enterprise personally responsible for whatever malicious thing the Federation did.

So what did Leonard do? He kissed him. The first time all day he kissed either of his husbands or had either of them touch him. Jim let him lead, taking control only when Leonard was too occupied moaning his praises at Jim’s talented hands did he step in.

They weren’t disturbed throughout the entire affair and at the end of it Jim laid his head on the soft mounds of Leonard’s chest and cried.

Muffled words bubbled up between them and Leonard adjusted them both so he could listen. Jim’s unwarranted apologises and his expressed desire for a husband he could never make love to to return to his side. Leonard could take or leave his new body. There were things he’d miss, gotten use to really but in the end he was fine or in denial as Spock would later say.

In the moment he just comforted Jim, not commenting on his need to apologise for something he had no control over and quietly wondering why he never noticed how much not having sex with either of them hurt Jim that much. He reminded his husband that he had nothing to be sorry about. That what happened was par the course of a Starfleet officer.

They made love one more time before Spock returned.

The next day The three of them were back on planet side. Jim very much the captain of the Enterprise again and when they left, Leonard was once again his husband.


End file.
